Silverstar's Story
by LunaNight9
Summary: Six kits ask their clan leader (their grandmother) about her life. But they are not prepared to learn of their family's history. They learn of the start of Lightningclan, Willowclan, Spottedclan, Flameclan and Shiningclan. Of their kin and the traitors of the clan. These stories aren't for everyone. Listen at your own risk.
1. The Start

"Come on Shadowpaw," meowed Swiftpaw. "I want Silverstar to tell us another story."

"Why can't we just ask Mistycloud or Patch-heart," Shadowpaw asked.

"Silverstar is WAY older than them and she knows stories of Lightningstar, Petalfrost and Goldensun," Swiftpaw snapped.

"Of course she does because they're her family and she's mother's mom," Shadowpaw meowed excitedly. The two sister gathered up their five other littermates and headed off towards Silverstar's den.

"Well who do we have here," Silverstar rasped. "Featherstripe's kits I presume, I guess you six want a story," All six eagerly nod their heads. "Well listen closely for I am going to tell you the stories of my life. Starting with when I was born."

 **Characters:**

 **Swiftpaw:** skinny, pale gray she-cat with orange paws and tail tip, amber eyes

 **Shadowpaw:** tall, black she-cat with bright green eyes

 **Mistycloud:** blue-gray she-cat with bright blue eyes

 **Patch-heart:** white-ginger tom with brown eyes

 **Silverstar:** elderly, silver she-cat with blue flecks and bright blue eyes

 **Featherstripe:** gray she-cat with a black stripe down her back and blue eyes

 **Lightningstar:** black tom with yellow eyes

 **Petalfrost:** pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

 **Goldensun:** golden she-cat with white flecks, bright yellow eyes

 **I'm working on this to tell you guys about my OC and her life. Chapters will be longer**


	2. Birth

Long ago on a cold Newleaf night a pale gray she-cat was lying in the nursery letting off multiple yowls of pain.

"Quick, fetch Rainyleaf, Petalfrost's kits are coming," yowled a golden she-cat. A blue-gray she-cat ran into the nursery and quickly started helping Petalfrost, whose contractions had gotten faster.

"Patchfur, can you tell Lightningstar," meowed the golden she-cat.

"I will Morningmeadow," meowed Patchfur as she left the nursery. Rainyleaf was crouched over Petalfrost while Morningmeadow looked on from her nest. Morningmeadow's kits, Crowkit and Marigoldkit, were fast asleep in their nest, Petalfrost's kitting was not disturbing their slumber. Multiple contractions passed through Petalfrost's body until the first kit was born. The tiny kitten's pelt was a bright silver with several blue flecks, it was a she-kit as well.

"Morningmeadow! Lick the kit," yowled Rainyleaf. Morningmeadow quickly started licking the little she-kit and Patchfur walked back into the nursery, ready to help. More contractions passed through Petalfrost's body and the second kit was born, a golden she-kit with snow-white paws. Patchfur started licking this kit as well. Petalfrost screeched in pain as more contractions passed through her, another kit was born. A tiny black tom with golden ear tips. Rainyleaf started to lick the kit.

"This is the last one," meowed Rainyleaf. "Lightningstar you can come in now." After Rainyleaf said this a large black tom with blazing yellow eyes entered the nursery.

"What should we name them," meowed Petalfrost barely audible because of her exhaustion. "Cause I think we should name the oldest Silverkit for her silvery fur."

"Okay, how about Goldenkit for the other she-kit," Lightningstar meowed.

"I like it," Petalfrost meowed. "Nightkit for the tom?"

"It sounds fitting for him," Lightningstar replied. "I love you."

"I love you too," meowed Petalfrost as she fell asleep. She heard a whisper before she slept: Only one shall survive.

 **Characters:**

 **Lightningstar:** black tom with yellow eyes

 **Petalfrost:** pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

 **Goldenkit:** golden she-kit with snow-white paws, bright yellow eyes

 **Silverkit:** silver she-kit with blue flecks and bright blue eyes

 **Nightkit:** black tom with golden ear tips, blazing yellow eyes

 **Morningmeadow:** golden she-cat with amber eyes

 **Rainyleaf:** blue-gray she-cat with blue-green eyes

 **Patchfur:** expectant, tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

 **Crowkit:** white tom with a black stripe down his back and amber eyes

 **Marigoldkit:** tortoiseshell she-kit with blue eyes

 **AN:** **I hope to continue this as long as I can. I hope you guys have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! This should be uploaded once a week so PM if there hasn't been an upload. Now time to work on Flutterkit's Path. YaY! fun!**


End file.
